Without reason
by Gyukie
Summary: "Pourquoi ?" Toujours "pourquoi". Y a-t-il toujours une raison ? Pairing surprise


_Petit OS improvisé.  
En fait, je l'ai écrit en écoutant une chanson aux paroles incroyablement poignantes d'où le début très philosophique... mais je sais même plus laquelle c'était... J'avais vraiment la tête dans le pâté ! xD (Il était vraiment tard !) D'ailleurs, s'il y a des fautes et que la cohérence n'est pas parfaite, je m'en excuse. Pour être honnête, j'ai pas eu la foi mais plus la flemme de modifier et de m'y repencher dessus. w Mais ma petite Inspiyu [ma meilleure amie soit dit en passant] l'a apprécié alors je suppose qu'il se lit ! \o/  
Bref ~ Comme je le disais au début, c'est un OS improvisé. J'étais absolument pas parti dans l'optique d'écrire au début et quand j'ai commencé, je n'avais absolument aucun pairing en tête. Il s'est imposé à moi lorsque le moment est arrivé où j'ai dû écrire des noms (et j'dois être dans ma période Bangtan...).  
M'enfin brefouille ! ~ Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : En y réfléchissant, je me dis que la chanson était peut être (sûrement ?) Tomorrow du dit groupe. C'est ma chanson favorite du groupe, j'peux l'écouter pendant des heures, pleurer dessus bien comme il faut quand mon état d'âme va avec (c'est ce qui s'est passé la première fois que je l'ai écouté tellement elle m'a direct collé à la peau)... Et cela expliquerait pourquoi c'est un pairing Bangtanien qui s'est imposé à mon esprit !_

 _... Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

\- M-Mais... Pourquoi ?

De nouveau cette question. Toujours cette question.  
Inlassablement.  
Elle l'obsède.  
Et elle m'agace au plus au point.  
"Pourquoi ?"

Quand on est petit, on pense que tout est possible.  
On rêve de devenir pompier, astronaute, acteur...; on pense qu'on le serra dès demain; que papa et maman vont se remettre ensemble alors qu'ils se sont violemment séparer... On devient ami avec tout le monde et joue avec n'importe qui tant qu'on a le cran de faire un pas.  
On nous apprend les règles élémentaires de la vie, comment nous comporter avec respect et politesse, on sépare le Bien et le Mal en les catégorisant.  
On nous raconte une vie que tout adulte idéalise.

En grandissant, on découvre que chaque relation est plus complexe, que nos rêves se nomment ainsi car ils sont difficilement atteints, que le "Bien" et le "Mal" sont finalement des notions abstraites qui parfois donnent l'impression qu'elles se mêlent tellement elles sont proches. On se demande ce qu'attend réellement la vie de nous au final. On s'aperçoit que chaque Homme est différent et qu'il est difficile d'entièrement rentrer dans le moule.

Mais est-ce seulement possible ?  
Non.  
Est-ce réellement utile ?

Les adultes ont créé une société basée sur des idéaux et des idées, sur des règles.  
Ils espèrent et essaient que les Hommes avanceront dans ce sens.  
Et ils y arrivent plus ou moins.  
Mais parfois, il y a des petites complications. Des Hommes vont dans le sens contraire et commettent un déli. Ou pire : un crime. Et cela est condamnable. Et cela se comprend totalement.  
Mais on cherche cependant leur raison. Ce qui les a poussé à le faire.  
On pense que tout s'explique et doit être de raison.

La société a ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses idées. Et les déviances sont vues d'un mauvais œil.  
Pourquoi ?  
Eux qui cherchent des raisons et des explications à tout, qu'ils nous répondent ?  
Parce que cela choque ? Que cela pousse les enfants à voir le monde autrement ?  
Ce monde qu'ils idéalisent ?

Quand on leur demande s'ils aiment leur femme, leur enfant, leur chien, cela ne leur semble pas logique ? Y a t-il une raison ?  
Hormis celle des sentiments ?  
Pense-t-il réellement que les sentiments se contrôlent ? Qu'on peut choisir ce que l'on aime et ce que l'on hait ?  
Juste parce que j'aime un autre homme, est-ce un crime ? Doit-il y avoir un raison derrière cela ?  
Foutaise.

\- Yungi ?

Une voix proche de mon oreille me sortit de mes songes.  
J'étais encore parti très loin...

\- Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Hm hm, fis-je en secouant la tête négativement. T'inquiète.  
\- C'est ta mère, c'est ça ?

Il me connaissait décidément trop bien... Un regard lui suffisait pour tout deviner.  
Je tournai la tête vers lui et fut déstabilisé par sa promiscuité soudaine. Alors que j'étais assis en tailleur sur mon lit à réfléchir et me morfondre, il s'était assis sur le bord et s'était penché de sorte à se glisser dans mon dos. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et ses lèvres me semblèrent désirablement proches.

\- Yungi ?

Mince, je me perds de nouveau !  
Jeong Ho Seok ! Tu auras ma perte sur la conscience un jour !

\- Hm ? Ha ! Oui... Mais t'inquiète, ça va aller. Faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse un jour...

Je poussai un long soupir et me détournai. Il fallait que je regarde ailleurs. Que je me focalise sur autre chose.  
Je mourrais d'envie de réduire cette distance à néant. De lui voler un baiser. De m'emparer de ses lèvres.  
Mais je me retenais.  
Sa main se glissa alors sous mon menton qu'il prit entre son pouce et son index afin de tourner de nouveau ma tête face à lui. Un sourire immense et éblouissant illuminait son visage.  
Rougissant, je tentai de détourner le regard.

Me dites pas qu'il a encore tout deviné ?  
Je suis si faible face à lui... Et cette faiblesse me fait peur. J'ai peur de me perdre. Peur d'autant m'accrocher. Peur d'un jour le regretter.

Son regard plongea alors dans le mien, intense.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Et tu le sais, non ? Je serais toujours là, à tes côtes, t'épaulant et te soutenant. Je t'aime Yungi. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Son regard s'intensifia. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et mon ventre se ballonna.  
Ou alors c'était ces fameux et incroyablement niais... Papillons ? qui faisaient la java dans mon estomac.  
Dans tous les cas, toutes mes barrières et mes peurs semblèrent s'effondrer d'un coup.  
Je réduisis cette micro distance qui nous séparait et me jetai littéralement sur lui, m'emparant enfin de ses lèvres tentatrices.

Parfois, je m'effrayais moi même.

Ce mec, je l'aimais comme un dingue, ce depuis 2 ans et un peu plus chaque jour. C'était effrayant comme revitalisant. Mais malgré tout je l'aimais. Énormément.  
Et mes parents, d'accord ou non, allez bien devoir s'y faire !  
J'ai décidé de totalement m'assumer. Et ce n'est pas eux ni cette société qui allaient me changer.


End file.
